Now Save Me
by Castiextasy
Summary: Max saved the world. ...Almost did. Takes place after ANGEL. This is my ending story for Maximum Ride. Some OOCness and maybe plot holes... who knows... My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1 The sun goes down on me

**Disclaimer – I do not own Maximum Ride, or LMFAO, or Michael Jackson, or the song Beautiful Monster, or Russia, etc etc.**

**So, umm hi! This is my first story ever so I have no fricking idea of how does this work, but hey, I try! This story has mayor OOCness. Sorry, but I need it to have the plot make sense! And this may sound weird, but I already have a writer's block. Oh and Fang is here with me.**

**Fang: -chuckle-**

**Me: What's **_**your**_** problem?**

**Fang: -smirk-**

**Me: Ugh. I just hate it when you don't talk. AT ALL. **

**Fang: Get used to it.**

**Me: -.- Could you just at least tell the readers why are you here?**

**Fang: -sigh- I have been kidnapped by this horror sitting beside me.**

**Me: FANG! "Horror"? -glare- And I told you before to use the false story, not the real one. GRRR...**

**Fang: -smirk- Then next time don't ask me to say something.**

**Me: Whatever, your Emo Majesty.**

**Fang: I'm. Not. Emo. –Death Glare-**

**Me: HA! It has no effect on me! HA! HA! HA HAHA HAHA!**

**Fang: O.o ...**

**Me: You have to admit it. I creep you out.**

**Fang: I never said you didn't.**

**Me: -evil grin- If I freak you out now, just wait a couple of weeks more...**

**Fang: -pokerface- Oh crap.**

**Toto: You said it man. Crap.**

**Fang: Toto, what are you doing here?**

**Toto: Oh, am I interrupting something...? –smirk-**

**Fang: NO! EW!**

**Me: -le gasp- Am I **_**that**_** gros?...**

**Fang: Uhh, well...**

**Me: -cries-**

**Fang: Um, I—I didn't mean... Well, uh... –tries to confort- -fails epicly-**

**Me: -cries harder-**

**Toto: -sigh- Look how it's done, Fang. Em? Forget what Fang said, he is HERE with US.**

**Me: -stops crying-**

**Toto: See, Fang?**

**Fang: -eyeroll-**

**Me: And Fang, I think you are really hot. Seriously. Totally. Sexy. Mmm... –starts drooling-**

**Toto: NO! Don't feed his already-too-big ego!**

**Fang: -wink- I'm sexy and I know it...**

**Toto: -facepaw-**

Chapter 1: The sun goes down on me.

Max POV

Have you seen a sunset while you were sitting on the roof of your super cool house in Colorado? No? Well, I don't know you, but there's just something relaxing about it.

Let me give you a summary of what has happened since I feel that you may be lost here:

I found ITEX headquarters in Russia and kicked their sorry asses to death. Literaly. There is no one left. So now that I saved the world, Fang came back, and we forgot the little problems we had, and became a couple. We found my mom, Ella, and my baby Angel, and everything is back to normal. But we didn't find Jeb.

A year has passed and no Erasers, Flyboys, or M-Geeks had appeared, so we just had a "normal" life. You already know why I placed the quotes around "normal". Now, these are our ages: Me, Fang, and Iggy are 16, Nudge is 13, Gazzy is 10 and Angel is 8.

Although, there is something that has me up all night. After we destroyed ITEX, the police and all the world knew about it. The newspapers said that the firemen had found nothing left. There were some labs, offices, conference rooms, and even kitchens. But there was no one inside, and the cages in the labs were all empty. So, I kind of feel like I haven't saved the world completely... There are some rumors that say something about ITEX having a secret plan that wasn't the one I destroyed.

Total said he would stay in my mom's house with Ella and Akila, so the Flock plus Dylan is staying at the Colorado house.

And now I was sitting in the roof, meditating, watching the sunset. God, it was beautiful. Just a small tip of the sun was visible between the mountains. Oh, never mind, it's already gone. The sky is painted with an orange/light maroon around the summits of the range, followed by a purpleish salmon with white, small, puffy clouds all over it, and then a blue, oceanic turquoise that looked pretty much like Dylan's eyes.

Wait. What? Why am I thinking about Dylan? I thought. I hate Dylan. I love Fang. Fang. Hmmm...

And just when I was about to have another episode of Fantasies with Fang, I heard an almost imperceptible whoosh behind me. But I already knew who it was. I pretended I didn't hear him, but I already had a smirk on my face. When I could feel that he was just behind me, I turned around to look at Fa–Dylan? WAIT WAIT WAIT. Hold on a sec. What is Dylan doing here? And why is he almost as silent as Fang? And why isn't Fang here? And what am I doing here if Dylan just came? Why am I not with Fang?

_You were with him just a while ago, before Iggy interrupted and asked help on the kitchen._ Said my own voice in my head, not The Voice. _Fang went but you obviously didn't want to help, fearing the house would explode if you did. Duh. Think a bit, would you?_

I rolled my eyes at that thought and threw myself to the canyon. But of course, Dylan followed me.

I went in warp drive to lose him. I looked back–he's not there anymore! Yay! I slowed down and landed on a nearby tree to continue my Fantasy... Wait, did I really just say that? Scratch it out. ... You know what? I don't care. Fang has been my boyfriend since I saved the world and I'm not ashamed of it. I love him! I. Love. Fang. Happy?

I folded my wings and looked for a place to sleep or something. I layed down between two branches, just as the hairs on my neck stood up. I froze–until I heard a "Wake up, sleeping beauty." It was Dylan. UGH! Can't he just leave me alone? "Go. Back. To. Sleep." I said in a deep, slow voice. I hoped Dylan had seen that episode. If not, then my joke was ruined.

I was just sick of him sneaking around, scaring me, or making me think he's someone else. I unfurled my wings fast enough to make him stumble back and for me to go into warp drive back to the house without him noticing. But, again, of course, he noticed.

I landed in front of the house, and as I was grabbing the doorknob, I felt a strong hand —Dylan— grab my arm as he turned me to face him. _How did he get here so fast?_ Was my first thought. But then I realized I was in front of Dylan, waaay too close to his face. "Why don't you love me?" he said, his voice almost sounding like he was heartbroken. Almost.

"Paint a forest and get lost!" I snapped at him. "Get! Off! From! Me!" I screamed, really loud, trying to pull my arm away in unison with every word. But it was too late. _Holycrapholycrapholycrap..._ was all I could think about as he slipped his hands around my waist and kissed me hard. _ohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod ew ew ew ew EW EW EWWW!_ I could literally feel his tongue going down my throat. I wanted to barf. Seriously. Right then, into his mouth. That would have been a nice payback. Then he slipped his hands down my waist and, well... He _squeezed my butt_. He was a pig. A really sick, sexist pig. It was just _gross._

He finally let go off my hand, and I slapped his cheek as hard as I could —although my arms almost couldn't move—. I know, that slap was too girly, but I was in shock, and Dylan didn't seem hurt. He looked... hungry. Not to say something else and scare the little kids... I did my best to push him away, but he was holding me tight. Like a Death Grip. Like a Bear Hug. Like that time when I tried to choke Iggy to death when he started to say things about me and Fang that DIDN'T HAPPEN to the younger ones. But this was worse. Because when I looked up to the front door, I saw Fang, watching us, pain and betrayal reflected in his face... and he had a knife in his hand...

**Wow. My first chapter and I already give you guys a cliffhanger! This chapter is for all you Dylan-haters out there! I'm one! You know I'm baaad, I'm baaad, You know it, yeah!**

**Fang: WHAT JUST HAPPENED BETWEEN MAX AND DYLAN?**

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHA! You get to know what you do in the next chapter...**

**Fang: That sounded really stupid... and redundant...**

**Toto: Yeah... You should probably don't say anything like that again...**

**Me: Maybe, but III dooon't miiind, in faact III liike iiiit...**

**Fang: -whispers to Toto- Does she always sing phrases?**

**Toto: Yeah, it's annoying... I really think it's a syndrome. 'Cuase it's catchy! Watch out! Her friends are all the same... -shudder shudder-**

**Fang: Thanks for the tip.**

**Me: -still singing- wohoow! She's a mooonsteeer! Beautiful mooonsteeer!..**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 Downward

**Okay my people! Chapter 2 up! Yay! And in the same day! You should be grateful!**

**Toto: -.- This chapter is the exact same thing as the first one but in Fang's POV...**

**Me: Oh shut up! I worked really hard!**

**Toto: Sure thing...**

**Me: I can almost feel the sarcasm dripping off your comment Toto.**

**Toto: Yeah, Em—**

**Me: OKAY SHUT UP! THEY CAN'T KNOW MY REAL NAME!**

**Toto: Oops... Well then now we will call you Em, sounds good?**

**Me: Okay.**

**Fang: !**

**Me: OKAY OKAY! But please SHUT UP!**

**Fang: She doesn't own anything! Well. Maybe the plot, and this umbrellas dancing beside me... -starts to dance- Uh. Uh. Work it, Totes! Yeeeah!**

**Toto: wow... I never thought I would live to hear someone shut Fang up... And what the ef is wrong with him?**

**Me: I gave Fang some medicine my mom had in her cabinet because he was having an anger attack.**

**Toto: And why would he have an anger attack, may I ask?**

**Me: He started to think too much about Dylan...**

**Toto: Oh...**

**Fang: COME AT ME BRO! You stupid, evil bear! -starts punching one of my pillows-**

**Toto: ...maybe you gave him a little too much...**

**Me: Yeah... Guess you're right... But you have to admit that it's fun!**

**Toto: Indeed...**

**Fang: -stops punching my pillow- oh Max! I didn't know it was a costume! IM SOOOOO SOOOORYYY! -gets to his knees and starts begging- Forgive me! -takes the cover out of the pillow- You forgive me? Really? Oh thank you! I love you! -makes out with pillow- ...You taste funny... and your tongue tickles me... -giggles-**

**Me: :O wow... I had never heard Fang giggle. That was W-E-I-R-D.**

**Toto: I couldn't have said it in wiser words...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2: Downward

Fang POV

God. Max. Max. She is so beautiful. I would die if I couldn't see her in a day. I love her, and she finally admitted that she still loved me after I left the flock with my gang. Hmmm... I wonder what happened to them after I left... Meh, I don't care. They almost bored me to death. I was glad Max saved the world fast so I could just leave them. But don't take it the wrong way. It's not that I hate them, it's just that they weren't my family. The Flock was my family, and they would always be my family.

"Hey, you two!" Iggy said to Max and I. "I need help in the kitchen. Gaz is already there, but I need more recruits" He continued. I knew Max wouldn't want to go, 'cause she hates to cook. And we all hate her cooking. So, I said, "'Kay man, I'll help you out. See ya, Maxie" I told Max and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. She smiled and said "M'kay, but hurry up. I can't wait" Then she whispered to me, "I wasn't talking about the food," She gave me a wink and left.

"I heard what she said, ya know?" Iggy told me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. "So, what do you want me to do?" I asked once we were in the kitchen. He sighed and I spotted Gazzy, making juice in the blender. "Hi Fang!" He said. "Hey Gaz." I responded.

"Fang" Iggy said, bringing a knife and little bottles with him. When did he go to get the things? I didn't notice him searching for them "I need you to cut this piece of meat in squares and sprinkle these, these, and these in it" He said while he signaled to a raw steak and gave me the knife and the bottles, that now that I saw, contained spices. "I need to make the sauce, so don't chop off your finger. I won't be looking out for you" He told me. "You know, metaphorically" He added and rolled his eyes. I chuckled at that in my head.

I was glad Iggy didn't let his blindness stand in his way. It always made me happy to hear him joke about it. And I know this will sound mushy and un-me-like, but he is truly a model of getting over bad situations and not worrying about troubles or anything. I wish I was more like him. I sometimes exagerate everything. Okay, well, not sometimes... ALWAYS. It's hard for me to get over something, even if in the outside I already did.

After like maybe ten minutes of preparing Iggy's famous Meat with White, Hot, Sauce Thingy (according to Nudge), I heard footsteps in the floor behind me, so I turned around to see Angel looking at us. "Oooh, that smells good, Iggy! I'm really hungry now. I can't wait!" Then she went up the stairs. "You know" Iggy said in my ear. "I bet she wasn't talking about the food either..." THE PIG. I smacked the back of his head, but he was still grinning. God-dang it, he won't leave me alone about my relationship with Max. One day, he started telling the kids about that he SUPOSEDLY had seen Max in my room and we were... well, you can guess what he "saw"—that, may I ad, DIDN'T HAPPEN. The poor innocent children had been traumatized for two days straight until Max and I fixed it. We ended up with a really annoyed Iggy tied up to a chair, tortured with makeup, and finally telling them that he was just joking. I was finished cutting the meat in squares when...

...I heard a cry from outside. "Paint a forest and get lost!" a girl's voice said, so faint I could just barely hear it. "Get! Off! From! Me!" Now I was sure who she was. It was Max. A thousand scenarios played in my head as I sprinted from the kitchen, to the living room, to the front door. I didn't even bother to leave the knife behind, 'cause if it was Ari or any other Eraser or something, I could easily chop their heads off. I must give it to Iggy, this thing is very sharp. He would kill me if I ruined it with Eraser flesh and blood, but I didn't care. I just wanted Max safe.

But what I saw was not even in the possible things that could have happened that occurred to me.

Dylan was holding Max really close. Then he smashed his mouth into hers. She looked terrified. He seemed... ecstatic. But Max didn't move. She didn't fight off Dylan. When they broke apart, she slapped his cheek, but his head didn't even move sideways. She didn't hit him hard. Not even a bit hard. I started to become red with anger. I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer.

I was utterly furious with Dylan. What the ef was _his_ problem? He knew that Max and I were together. And he seemed okay with it, until now.

My fists started to clench and unclench, and that's when I felt a hard handle in my right hand—the knife. I smirked to myself. I was glaring to both of them unconsciously. Heh heh. It's a gift.

"Fang..." Max started, but I ignored her. I would be mad at her after finishing off Dylan. Red tinted my vision. I was fuming. Before I even knew what I was doing, I lunged for him, the knife in my hand. By now, every other member of the Flock was crowded at the door, watching.

I threw the knife in a sideways swing to Dylan's head, but he ducked. I took advantage of my inertia and kept turning, throwing my hand with the knife to Dylan's head again. He blocked me, and kicked me with his knee on my stomach. _Ow._ The air left my lungs, but I forced myself to suck in oxygen and keep going. Everything else that wasn't Dylan or my knife wasn't important to me now. I turned my hand and grabbed his arm, pinning it behind him, and bringing the knife to his throat. But then, I heard Max cry out to me "Fang! What's wrong with you? _Stop_ it! Please!" Her voice breaking, sounding as if she was about to cry.

Something inside of me shattered right then.

Into a million pieces.

Unreparably broken.

Forever.

Max was worried about Dylan? She never would kill anyone or anything, but she knew that I _could_ and I _would_. And he just forced her into a heavy make-out session.

What?

Why?

I was totally confused now. And miserable.

_She doesn't love you..._ Said a creepy little voice in my head. Sudden realization made me stumble backwards.

I loosened my grip and the knife dropped out of my hands. The Flock knew better than to mess with me at this moment, so they were still watching at the door. Well, not in Iggy's case, but...

I turned to see Max, and she had a very worried look on her face, almost sad. And I couldn't help it. I just couldn't. My eyes started to get watery. She never really loved me, did she? The girl who I have always loved, was protecting a guy who raped her face in front of me. I turned away and sprinted into the nearest cliff. I knew she was coming behind me. So I stopped in front of the drop. The cliff was several hundred feet high. I looked down. God, Max, why did you do this to me?

I turned around just in time to see Max approaching me. And she stopped. She looked at me. A tear went down my face. Crap! "Fang?" She asked, sounding as heartbroken as I was. This was maybe the first time she saw me cry. I sent her a look that lasted only a second but said, _You broke my miserable heart into painful little pieces. You happy?_

I took a deep breath, and let myself drop down the cliff. With my wings tucked tightly in.

There were rough rocks at the bottom, but my tears blurred my vision. _Stupid emotions. I hate them! I always suppress them... Why did they have to come all out right now? _I thought. I knew I was going to die if I didn't open my wings, but I was in a state of shock and utter sadness that I could barely manage to control my actions. One small part of me knew that I was just doing this to scare off Max, but most of me was taking this suicide attempt very seriously.

I kept falling and falling, gaining speed quickly. I could see Max jump off the cliff following me. Not only was she falling, she was flying downward.

She got to me quickly, but I refused to look at her. I just stared at the ground coming near us really fast. Then she grabbed my wrist. And when I tried to shake her off, she didn't let go.

And I knew she wouldn't.

I cursed inwardly. If she didn't let go, she was going to die with me. Kind of Romeo-and-Juliet-ish. I didn't want her to die because of me. I loved her too much. But she didn't love me back. And that's why I hated myself.

I snapped my wings open, wincing at the pain of the air suddenly catching in them. The ground was a few feet below us now. Then I shot upward as fast as I could, loosing Max's grip on my hand.

I tried to fly faster than her so we didn't have to talk, and honestly I didn't want to see her, see her face, her hair, her body, her smile, her eyes, ever again. The Max I loved so much. It was just too painful to see.

I guess she entered warp drive to get to me because not even a second had passed when I felt her grab my shoulders and turn me around to face her.

When our gazes met, I felt like if a steel knife had cut my chest slowly and painfully, leaving my heart exposed for the vultures to eat what was left of it. Yeah, I should become a poet.

"Fang, did you listen to me?" She asked angry, but sad, but annoyed at the same time. I honestly hadn't noticed she was talking until then.

"What do you want?" I said, sounding maybe a bit too harsh that what I expected.

"Would you just listen to me!" She almost-screamed. I honestly didn't want to hear her say anything at all. So I sighed, and flew back to the house, ignoring Max.

When I got near the house, I was welcomed with ten pairs of curious eyes looking at me (almost looking in Iggy's case). Where the heck was that douchebag of Dylan?

I entered my room from the window to avoid the crowded and curious front door. I locked the window. I just wanted to go to bed and cry myself to sleep. I did not just think that. But you know what? Of course I did think that. I felt exhausted, and for no apparent reason. I didn't want to talk to anyone. And when I was just about to lock my door, Douche-Dyl came running into my room and punched me in the face. My head shot upward. Ouch. I think he broke my nose. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Bastard.

But I was too tired to fight. It felt almost as if I couldn't control my killer instinct and I just stood there like an idiot. Then, with rage in his face, he spinned and did a roundhouse kick to my stomach.

I winced as my breath escaped from me. I doubled over, clutching my stomach in pain. I heard a lot of footsteps running toward my room. Then I heard as if someone was trying to force open the door (Iggy, I guess) but then Max's voice demanded him "Iggy go get your lock-picking stuff now!" I heard him run away.

Now, I had the motivation to kick Dylan's butt, but just not the capacity. Then, Dylan grabbed my shoulders and kicked my stomach repeatedly with his knee. I groaned loudly every time he did. God, he was strong. Maybe even stronger than me. "Ass-hole..." He muttered with every two knee-kicks. With that strength, he could easily be an Eraser.

I heard running again outside my room. "Hurry, hurry!" Max demanded. I could hear a faint clicking in the doorknob as it slightly turned right and left, right and left...

Just as I was getting hope from being saved, Dylan took the knife I used to attack him from his back pocket. Oh no. No no no no no no no. This was bad. As in, BAD. I didn't have enough strength to even stand up, and much less to defend myself.

Dylan smirked at me, just as he stabbed my stomach (What's up with him against my stomach?) with the knife. I screamed in pain. I heard gasping and sobbing outside. Oh my God, it hurt! He started slowly turning the knife, still inside of me. I screamed again, louder this time. This was the most painful thing I have ever experienced, and believe me, I have been in pretty painful situations before. This was killing me. Maybe literally.

He finally took the knife out, and I landed my hands on the floor, choking back screams. I couldn't help groaning loudly. "NNGH!" I said/groaned patheticly. I took one hand to clutch at my stomach, just as tears of unbearable agony rolled down my cheeks. Wow, I cried two times in one day. That _has_ to be a record.

My eyes began to flutter closed unconsciously. I was gasping for air. Then the door swung open.

Dylan turned to face the entire Flock. Everyone looked totally shocked. But Max woke up from her coma pretty quickly. She first punched the _offspring_ out of him, if you know what I mean. And then, with another strong, solid punch to the face, Dylan went down. He didn't came back up.

I landed sideways on the floor. My world was fading away, and I was loosing my control over my body. I could feel a waterfall of blood under my hand. I took a look at my stomach. I couldn't see the cut because of the shirt, but my clothes were _soaked_ in blood from my neck down to my knees. There was a pool of blood in the floor beside me. So I guessed it was pretty bad.

"Fang? Fang!" Max said as she knelt beside me. I started to shudder violently. Was it me or it was getting very cold here? Then Iggy knelt beside her and ripped off my shirt, scanning my cut with his sensitive fingers. I saw extreme worry in his face, and he started to panic. "M-Max?" He said, his voice cracking.

But that was all I could hear before I started to black-out.

_Angel, tell Max I'm sorry, and I love you all._ I thought as hard as I could.

_Fang, don't die..._ She told me, her voice sounding heartbroken and about to cry off the Nile.

Then everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me: And here you have it, a peek inside Fang's mind.**

**Toto: ...Terrifying... He is **_**such **_**a man...**

**Me: SHADDUP! A sweet guy is sweet.**

**Toto: I hope that pun was not intended...**

**Me: Shut up. I think my favorite phrase in these chappie was "He raped her face in front of me", or something like that.**

**Toto: Mine was "This was killing me. Maybe literally".**

**Me: Oh, you and your drama... ...And those are two sentences...**

**Toto: Oh who cares? Gosh, Fang and his incredibly short sentences... –growls-**

**Me: Well, if you guys think what happened in this chapter was very un-Fang-like, its because, 1) he has changed over time, and 2) he told you at the beginning, he exaggerates EVERYTHING, and I guess now he let it out. Gosh...**

**Toto: Well, I guess he'll have to practice bottling up his emotions more often if he wants to avoid that.**

**Me: ...If he doesn't die... -evil smirk-**

**Toto: Oh come on, we all know that you wouldn't kill off Fang. You love him too much.**

**Me: -smirking- That's what you think...**

**Toto: 0.0 -gulp-**

**Me: And what do I see really hidden in there...? Is that... Mylan? ...If you squint?**

**Toto: Nah, you want to go to Dylan and break his arms so they are backwards, then chop off his wings and... other manly limbs... and then throw him off a rocky cliff over a shore so if he doesn't die with the rocks at the bottom, he will drown, and if he doesn't, then the seagulls can eat up his guts.**

**Me: Shut up! I was trying to create suspense! I love suspense. ...But you're right, I really hate Douche-Dyl.**

**R&R! I will update this even if I don't get any reviews, but if I get some, I'll update faster :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Stupid Realization

**So, chapter 3, huh?**

**Well, last time I left you with such a cliffy that I'm not going to bore you to death with a long A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. JUST THE PLOT.**

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Chapter 3: Stupid realization.

Max POV

"Nudge, when will mom get here?" I said to her, getting impatient quick. The life of the boy I love is in danger.

"She s-said she would g-get here soon..." she said between silent sobs.

After I hopefully left Dylan without descendence, Fang had become unconscious, so Iggy and I tried to stop the bleeding. But let me tell you, you could have made a lifetime's supply of smoothies for vampires with all the blood he was loosing. Okay, maybe not literally, but he had lost too much. And Iggy, being the Flock's doctor said we definitely had to take him to the hospital. So I made Nudge call my mom to take us to the nearest one.

Nudge had been crying for a little while, but then she regained her composture and did what I told her to do. I was about to hyperventilate. Gazzy seemed like he was about to kill Dylan. Oh, I love that kid so much... Iggy was really nervous and twitchy, his hands were shaking and his eyes reflected so much worry. Angel seemed to be the most affected member. Maybe Fang had told her something with his mind, or maybe now she could see the future, with Fang dead...

No, I couldn't think about it. But when Iggy and I were burying Fang's cut in clothes, I could feel his pulse for a moment, and it was way too slow. Even with my raptor vision, I couldn't see his chest rise when he breathed.

I started to hear faint beeping sounds, and I quickly recognized them as my mom's car's horn.

"Igs, help me get him to the car." I said as I lifted Fang's head and placed his arm over my neck. Iggy then grabbed his legs and we went outside to meet my mother and Ella in their car.

The Flock didn't fit all in my mom's car, so I told Iggy and Angel to go with Fang and that we would follow by air.

Just as the car started to go away, we took off. First Gazzy, then Nudge, and last but not least, moi.

The flight to the hospital was silent. Until yours truly broke it.

"Hey guys, I know that scene of Fang... _that_ way on the floor, was kind of traumatizing, but don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. He's gonna be fine." I tried to say reassuringly.

"How do you know that?" Gazzy said. What? "How do you know he's gonna be fine?" He said again.

"Gaz, when have I been wrong about something?" I said kind of jokingly, with a fake grin on.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He told me, looking directly into my eyes, with his eyes a bit narrowed. What was up with him?

"And may I ask why are you so angry and why are you throwing it to me?" I said in my best annoyed-mother voice.

His face softened, and became sad, "It's just that... I knew that Dylan was a problem. I just knew. Max, I—it's a new skill, I think... I'm not really sure how it works, but it started a while ago. It's like intuition. It's almost as if I can feel the future." He said, not looking at me, in the most mature voice I've heard from him, which made him seem years older and wiser.

Feel the future? Wow... That has to be good. I wanted to know more, how did he knew, and when exactly did it started, but... I just didn't know exactly what to say. So, to sum it all up, I said, "Tell me more about it." I said, curious about this new skill.

So about ten minutes of talking, Gazzy's sadness seemed to fade away—at least for now. He told me that it started like two weeks ago, but he didn't knew what it was, so he ignored it, until yesterday this, sensation of a coming problem with Dylan was too much, so he started to talk to Iggy about it—I'll have to ask Iggy about it later—and Gaz promised not to tell anyone, specially me or Fang about this feeling of his, not until he was sure it was a new skill. So now he was sure, and he had just proved it.

"But, Max?" He told me after this explanation.

"Yeah?"

"I'm regretting the fact that I didn't tell you, or Fang, because this could have been avoided. God, I feel so guilty!" He said closing his eyes shut.

"No no no Gaz, it's not your fault. If it is anyone's fault, it's Dylan's." Just saying his name felt like acid in my tongue. "He was the one who did this to Fang, not you. So don't feel guilty." And it was the truth. It wasn't his fault.

And then I noticed something—Nudge hadn't talked since we left.

And that meant just one thing.

When Nudge didn't talk it meant that something was terribly wrong going on with her. And given the circumstances, it was something I should have expected.

"Nudge, why so serious?" I said in the best imitation of the Joker I could make. Gazzy giggled. Nudge just smiled for a second before putting on her thoughtful face again.

"Dunno." She said in a sweet, innocent voice. I swear, if that voice was a look, it would most definitely be the bambi eyes.

"Sweety, he's going to be okay. You'll—" I stopped talking when I saw Nudge's face. It was totally shocked, and worried.

"Uh, Max?" She said slowly.

"What happened? Are you okay?" My motherly instincts kicking in.

"You realize we left Dylan alone in the house, do you?"

Oh crap.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

**My shortest chapter... BUT DON'T WORRY! Next chapter will be waaay longer. And yet anooother cliffy for you guys! I already told you before, but I just looove suspense!**

**Toto: And still you can't stand watching Paranormal Activity...**

**Me: Hey! I like those movies! I went with a friend to see the third one to the movie theatre! ...Besides, that's not suspense, that's terror.**

**Toto: Sure thing.**

**Me: Oh just shut up and go chase your freesbee.**

**Toto: Yay! Thanks for the idea! -runs off to find the freesbee-**

**Me: -facepalm-**

**R&R!****************


	4. Chapter 4 Trap

**Me: ****HAHA, Fang is still knocked out in the story!**

**Toto: Oh you are such an evil mastermind...**

**Me: Shut up! Being so sarcastic is mean! :(**

**Toto: Being SO EVIL is mean.**

**Me: DON'T TURN AROUND MY ARGUMENTS!**

**Toto: -sigh- Disclaimer: She doesn't own.**

-0:0-0:0-0:0-0:0-0:0-0:0-0:0-0:0-

Chapter 4: Trap.

Dylan POV

Ugh.

My head hurt like hell.

What happened?

I remember Fang, with a knife... Me sneaking into his room... Max mentioning a hospital... Passing out... Oh, I remember now.

That imbecile attacked me.

I just fought back.

I honestly did expect for Fang to be _that_ weak. I mean, how stronger than ME can a normal birdkid with no official combat training and no steroids be?

I opened my eyes slowly and realized I was lying on Fang's room's floor. That sounded weird. "Fang's room's"... Anyway...

I tried to sit up, just as a terrible pain went through my balls. Yeah, the pain from Max's punch hadn't gone away.

Which means I haven't been lying here unconscious for long.

Which means the stupid Flock is probably not even near the hospital they went to.

Which means I FINALLY have time to pull up the trap I had to make two weeks ago.

-some time later-

"Trap's ready. Come in. I'm going back," I said to my pen. My microphone pen He gave me.

"Sending three sets of Alphas. They'll be there in 20 minutes," It responded to me.

Alphas are His inventions. Each set has a hundred Alphas_. This should be nice_, I smirked to myself.

At last, Max would be mine.

And I could have a special treat.

Fang would finally die.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Half an hour later

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Max POV

I don't have time for this.

I know Fang would kill me if he knew I prefered to be with him than to check if Dylan hadn't completely destroyed the house.

But I couldn't leave him.

Not in this condition.

Nudge had been talking a bit more, and Gazzy didn't seem so guilty now. Things were working out here.

When we finally got to the hospital, Iggy and I carried Fang through Emergencies as carefully as we could manage. My mom had some CSM friends working at this hospital so nobody asked questions and Fang soon was in an operation room.

Oh God we made it.

Fang's here.

He's gonna be fine now.

I went with everyone to the waiting room. The little ones and mom took the only benches left, while me, Iggy, and Ella stood beside.

Tension was building up.

After a while of stressed silence, Nudge squeezed to one side and let Ella sit next to her in the same seat. They chatted silently, just like Gazzy and Angel with my mom.

Iggy sighed and sat on the floor, mouth partly opened. His eyes looked more lost than ever.

So I sat down next to him, hugging my knees.

"You knew about Gazzy's new skill and you didn't tell me?" Good Max. So smooth.

He faked a hurt expression "Oh Maximum! How would I ever do such a thing to you?" I punched his shoulder slightly. And when I say slightly, I mean hard. He chuckled. Then grinned, "He told you about it, didn't he?" he said softly. "Yeah, in our way here," I said.

"Well, he did tell me, but I didn't thought it was a skill. That's why I told him to keep quiet until he was sure," he said slowly.

"You should've told me," I said slightly annoyed.

"Well we didn't. Past is past. You can't change it," his tone was as annoyed as mine.

I sighed. "Too true."

We sat there in comfortable silence for about five minutes, until...

"I hate this," he said. "I hate being useless."

I was shocked.

"Iggy," I started, "We all hate that feeling. And you're not useless. You did what you could do. The wound was too deep, none of us could have done something better." I said with a small smile.

"...Yeah," but he didn't sound too convinced.

Oh Iggy.

Don't tell me you have low self-esteem.

"Family of Nicholas Ride?" said a nurse as she entered the waiting room. She had olive-tanned skin, dark brown hair in a bun, green eyes and glasses.

"FYI, it's Fnick, okay?" Iggy told her with a really stupid-girl voice.

Phew.

My Iggy is back.

The nurse looked at him weird, then I stood up and said, "We are his family. How is he?"

"He lost five liters of blood. He'll need donaters. I can't believe he's still alive," she told us.

He's alive.

We all sighed in relief.

"When can we see him?" Angel said.

"He's still in Recovery. We have him sedated so he can rest without feeling too much pain. He'll wake up tomorrow morning. You guys can sleep here or in his room if you want to."

I looked back to my Flock and family.

"His room." They all agreed.

I turned back to the nurse and nodded.

"Okay, follow me." She signaled us to come with her, so we all stood up and followed through a series of hallways, turns, and stairs until we got to Fang's room.

The only thing was...

He wasn't there.

It was like every other hospital rooms, but there was no gurney.

"Where is he?" I asked the nurse.

"I told you, he's still in Recovery, but we will bring him soon. We just need some of you to donate blood for him."

"Okay Igs, that's you and me," I told my fellow bomber. He saluted me and yelled "Max, yes Max! Lets just forget all traumatizing needdle-involving events and do this thing! For the sake of Fnick!" he said with a smirk. I am so going to 'traumatize' him when we're done...

The nurse took us to a smaller room. She took some blood. ...Scratch that. She took industrial quantities of blood. She gave us some apple juice. She took us back.

Iggy and I were dizzy after giving up that much blood, at least my head was spinning like a top. But the juice was helping. Besides, we were hungry, so maybe the dizziness wasn't all about the lost blood. Apple juice always helps.

After maybe one hour of random chatter and utter boredoom, Nudge said, "I know Fang will be angry, because, you know, he hates being the center of attention, he's the shy guy, ooh that rhymed! Shy Guy! I'll use it in the future! Anyway, he'll be kind of pissed if we are still here, remember Max? What I told you when we were in our way here? Dylan's still at, home, so, we..." she stopped herself when she saw our expressions.

I hadn't remembered that until now. My mouth was a big "O". And so was everyone else's.

"Oh my God." said Ella, totally shocked.

"I don't think that's good..." Gazzy added.

"It's definitely not." said mom.

"What are we gonna do?" Angel asked me.

"'We' sounds like a lot of people. I'll go by myself, you guys take care of Fang while I'm gone." I quickly stood up from our little circle on the floor.

"No, Max," said Iggy as he stood up too. "I know firsthand how badly a pissed-off-Dylan can injure. I'm not leaving you alone with that... clone." I guess he just remembered that my mom and minors were present.

"Thanks Iggy, but I don't want you to get hurt either. I'm going alone." I told him.

"I said no, Max," he said. I stared wide-eyed. This is new... "No." he repeated.

"Yeah," Gazzy added, "I don't think you should go alone." Well, counting the Gasman's new skill, and Iggy being so stubborn, I changed my mind.

"Fine, but just you, Ig. We'll be back by tomorrow night, tops." I said as I opened the door and quickly walked the same path we took when we came in and got outside in a minute.

When we got out, I noticed it was late. The sky was almost pitch black, with almost no stars. It reminded me of Fang. Gosh Max, why does the sky's color always make you remember someone's eyes? I almost laughed for that one.

I took off and Iggy followed a few seconds behind.

With normal flight we will get home in about half an hour.

With warp drive I get there in like 5 minutes.

...That gives me an idea.

I slowed down a little so I was flying directly over Iggy, my downstrokes matching with his.

He looked confused. "What are you doing?" he told me.

"Trust me, I have an idea! Give me your hand." I lowered my arm so it was inches from his head.

"Oh, great..." I could barely make out. Ha-ha...

"Oh, just give me your hand!"

"Okay mommy, but don't spank me." he said in a kid's voice. He is seriously pissing me off right now.

He gave me his hand.

"Attention passengers," I said in the best mature voice I could make, "I'm afraid to inform you that this will be a bumpy flight."

And I entered warp drive.

You HAD to _SEE_ his _**FACE.**_

It went from annoyed, to surprised, to worried, to amused, to oh-my-God-this-is-so-cool! in about 2 seconds.

It was hilarious!

But the warp flight was slower than normal. You know, the extra weight.

But we still made it like 7 minutes.

When we landed, Iggy said, "Aww mommy! I want to go again!" I smacked his head. "Ow! That was uncalled for!" he said.

"Sure thing," I told him.

When we were at the door, I was about to turn the doorknob, when Iggy stopped me.

"What the—" I said, but he started sniffing the air.

"Gasoline." he said in a no-nonsense tone. "Too much of it. All over the house." He looked worried. You have to believe in the pyro. But...

"We still need to go in."

"Yeah, but wait—"

Too late, I opened the door.

Everything looked perfectly fine.

Except for the tiny little detail that everything was soaked in gasoline.

Floors, curtains, couches, the TV, counter, kitchen, tables, chairs, lamps, stairs, carpet... EVERY. THING.

"Max, let's get out of here! You can guess that he will burn this place down." Iggy said from behind.

"Well then we have to find him and—" I said just as a pair of hairy claws grabbed my mouth, and then pinned my arms behind me, pushing me to the floor.

"Iggy!" I said with my cheek against the ground.

"Max! What are these?" He asked me since he couldn't see them.

They looked Eraserish... "Look like Erasers but more—nngh!" I said as the one holding me kneed me in the gut. _Owch_. These guys were definitely stronger than Erasers.

"You okay?" Iggy asked, but he got punched in the stomach too. I heard a loud crunch as he started to wheeze for air.

"Iggy?" I said as low as I could. I knew he heard it, but I hoped those heavy bacons with feet wouldn't. Aparently they didn't.

"No... Air," he said as he tried to suck in air, "Think I have... Broken ribs..." He was getting his air back into his lungs, but his face reflected so much pain. Poor Iggy. Obviously they had hit him much harder than they had hit me. What a bunch of gentlemen...

I started to try to get off from this guy's grip, but it was not helping. I pushed and kicked and punched at anything in my reach. It wasn't working.

I looked around, and more of these new Erasers were getting in the house, and they were pouring more gasoline on every single corner.

There were like two hundred of them.

And there were even more coming in.

Great.

I was starting to become sick with the smell of gasoline.

"Max, I—My room... Explosives, bombs, detonators... That gasoline is not good news..." Iggy said so faintly I could barely listen.

Oh no.

God save us all.

If Iggy's room has as much gasoline as there is in the living room, the world is doomed.

And just then, Mr. Butt-Squeezer came in, he took two chairs from the dinner table, and placed them in front of us.

Then those bulldozers placed us _gently_, right, me on one chair and Iggy in the other. They tied us up to the chairs and then covered our mouths. That is sooo last year.

I sounded just like Nudge. Nudge. Oh my goodness... What if they were attacked too? What if they are here also? Or what if they're somewhere else? Is Fang really okay? Or had they tricked us? It wouldn't be the first time...

My brain was starting to overload with so much thought.

God.

Dylan was pathetic.

But not so much...

The real _pathetic_ part was when they placed a camera in front of us and got ready to film a kidnap tape.

"Okay," said Dylan, "Time to give Fangy-poo a heart attack."

...What?

-0:0-0:0-0:0-0:0-0:0-0:0-0:0-0:0-

**Me: Wow... This was such a LOOOONG chapter... Give thanks to the sacrificing author! and THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER WITH MORE THAN ONE POV! YAY!**

**Toto: Woohoo...**

**Me: ...Toto can I ask you something?**

**Toto: ...You just did.**

**Me: Ha. Ha. Anyway, may I?**

**Toto: What the heck... Spit it out.**

**Me: Are you PMSing?**

**Toto: ...How did you know?**

**Me: O.o**

**Toto: JK! Just messing with ya'll!**

**Me: Oh, you had me going there, Toto.**

**Toto: Going where?**

**Me: -headwall-**

**Toto: WHERE? If it's a restaurant, take me! Kidnap me! Abduct me! Whatever you want but just give. Me. Food!**

**Me: Shut up! You're always hungry!**

**Toto: You got a problem with that?**

**Me: Actually I do. I waste more money than I should on your food.**

**Toto: NO YOU DON'T!**

**Me: You say that because you don't buy it...**

**Toto: ...Touché.**

**Me: You eat more than me! And you don't get fat! NEVER!**

**Toto: ...**

**Me: HOW DO YOU DO IT?**

**Toto: Haha! I won't tell you!**

**Me: Fine. Don't tell me, but I'm taking you to the vet to see what the problem is.**

**Toto: YAAAY! The vet! ^.^**

**Me: ...He's not joking. He loves to go to the vet...**

**Toto: Why shouldn't I?**

**Me: ...OH! Toto was raped yesterday by our neighbor's Golden Retriever, Aaron.**

**Toto: ...Yeah... -shivers-**

**Me: ...And he also raped my leg... -twitch-**

**R&R&EatMoreChicken!**


	5. Chapter 5 Give me a heart attack

**CHAPTER 5!**

**What a yay!**

**Toto: ...That doesn't make any sense.**

**Me: ...I knew that.**

**Toto: Sure thing. **

**Me: Anyway, look! I updated faster than I normally do! Hehe**

**Toto: -applause- Oh you are so nice... -tear of pride-**

**Me: I. Told. You. STOP. BEING. SO. SARCASTIC. THAT'S. MEAN!**

**Toto: And. I. Told. YOU. That. BEING. SO. EVIL. IS. MEAN!**

**Me: You are seriously pissing me off right now...**

**Toto: Ooh! I'm quacking in my boots! NOT.**

**Me: Toto, I got ONE word for you. Spank.**

**Toto: D: NOOO! DON'T SPANK ME! -runs away to hide under the couch-**

**Me: Stupid dog -wink- On with the story!**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 5: Give me a heart attack.

Fang POV

Pain.

It was all I felt. Not even my arms, legs, or wings... Just pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Gosh it hurts so much.

Damnit, Dylan. I'm gonna kill you.

Eventually, really slooowly, my soul came back to my body, and I could actually move. I felt where I was, and I almost gasped in shock.

A hospital bed.

Maybe from the School.

Great.

I forced open my eyes but then had to shut them closed thanks to all that brightness. When I got used to it, I saw that it was morning, and the bright light was the sunlight going through the open wall-wide-window. I noticed the Flock, minus Max and Iggy plus Ella and Dr. M, was on one side of my room. They were sitting on the floor, just talking. Hmm, maybe Max and Iggy went to talk with the doctors or something.

So it wasn't the School.

Phew.

Angel was the first one up, "Fang!" She shrieked. Her scream pierced my eardrums. Owch.

Everyone else stood up too, but as they saw that I was fine, not dying, they rushed to hug me and cry. All of them were crying. "Ow ow ow OW OW..." I said. I didn't want them to leave (yes. I like hugs now), but it hurt too much. Sorry guys.

They backed away a little and then bombed me with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"He's obviously not! How do you feel?"

"Probably like crap, duh! You need anything?"

"Does it still hurt?"

"How much?"

"Are you hungry? Forget it, you always are..."

"Do you feel dizzy or anything?"

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Need a bucket? You look green..."

"From 1 to 10, tell us how—"

"Hey!" I said over their voices.

They all stared at me. Not glaring, but, just... staring.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said with a half-smile plastered on. I really didn't feel fine. My head was spinning and all of my sexy abs (just kidding, I'm not that full of myself) hurt like hell.

They nodded and made themselves comfortable in my bed, some sitting on the edge, others leaning on the side-rails or whatever they're called, and Gazzy jumped to bed right next to me. I choked back a groan, and no one heard it, thank God.

"So, where are Max and Iggy?" I asked them.

And they all gasped.

"What happened?" I said, starting to get a heart attack. I already could hear that beeping machine go faster.

Nudge saw the machine and told me, "Calm down, calm down, take deep breaths, in out in out..." All I could do was worry a hell of a lot more when she said that. Beep. Beep. Beep beep beep bee...

"Just tell me." I said quickly. She sighed.

"Okay. Remember that Max knocked out Dylan before we took you here?" she wrinkled her nose when she said 'Dylan'.

Yeah, I remember that. I nodded.

"Well, it turns out that we forgot that he would wake up alone with the house all for himself, and we couldn't let him destroy it 'cause you know, we kind of LIVE there, so Iggy and Max went back to check on him and knock him out again if it was necesary." she finished talking by herself. A miracle.

Oh no.

Holy crap.

They went by themselves?

What the heck, guys!

Suicides...

"...And she told us that she would come back by this time today, but they haven't come yet. We were talking about it like an hour ago, but we decided that we would give her some time. Besides, she made us promise that we would wait for her until you got better." Huh, guess she wasn't still finished.

Why were they late?

Did something happen?

Scratch that...

Did something bad happen?

"We need to go there now." I said as I tried to sit down, but my head started spinning like a mad top, so I flopped back down, cursing under my breath.

"Fang, the doctor said that you normally would have to wait two days more for the wounds to heal correctly," Dr. M told me, "But with the fact that you guys heal so fast, you should be fine by tonight."

Tonight.

Tonight.

There's a party in the...

NO, FANG! FOCUS!

Gosh, the wait is too long...

"What time is it?" I asked no one in particular.

"10:30 a.m." Ella answered.

"Ugh..." I was so frustrated. If something bad happened to both, I don't think I'm gonna be able to forgive myself for doing nothing to stop it.

But I wouldn't be able to get the freak out of this place in hours.

"Laptop." I simply said. Gasman understood and handed me the laptop. Huh, it wasn't mine... Maybe it's Dr. M's and she brought it out of her car.

I entered my blog. I just needed to let out my anger with something. Right now, that something was the keyboard. As I wrote, I noticed a blinking button at the corner of the window.

Huh... It was the 'messages' button, but I've never had any message. In fact, I didn't knew that button existen until now.

I clicked on it.

As expected, my inbox was empty, except for one unread message. The 'from' mail was unknown_. It had no subject.

Okay... Spam?

But I clicked on it, and what I saw completed my heart attack.

It was a video of Max and Iggy, they were back at our house, with their mouths and eyes covered (useless in Iggy's case...), hands and feet bound to the chairs they were sitting in, and Dylan was standing between them with a smirk on his face. I noticed that everything in the backround was covered with a sticky liquid. At least it looked sticky. Gosh, now that I see well, even Max and Iggy have liquid all over them.

I couldn't be more worried.

So I clicked play.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

MUAHAHA! A terrible cliffhanger!

Toto: But this chapter is too short! And it's a filler chapter!

Pony: NOO! *runs away screaming*

Toto: O.o

Me: I know, I know... Small, filler, but I'm not mean (therefore, not evil) so it won't stop here! You didn't expect it to finish right now, did you? Btw, it's stil Fang POV.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hi Fang." Dylan said in the video. Everyone started crowding at my sides to see what was going on. They gasped with terror, and Nudge's, Ella's, and Angel's eyes became wattery. I only felt anger and guilt.

"I suppose the whole Flock is watching this. Well, except maybe these two..." he signaled at Iggy, and then Max. He pulled their hair so they would "see" the camera at the same time. Iggy looked in serious pain, Max looked like she was about to go to sleep. Oh God no... "But that's not what I will talk about. See, I need to finish something I was going to do the last time I saw you, so I guessed I needed something to attract your attention." His expresion went from smirk-y to dead serious.

"You have 24 hours to come, or I will 'burn' with anger." He chuckled evilly as he held a match over Max's head.

Oh no.

The girls started to cry. Even Gazzy's eyes were filled with tears. All I thought about was SAVE THEM KILL DYLAN SAVE THEM KILL DYLAN...

I couldn't wait that long to kick Dylan's ass.

But I had to. If I didn't completely heal, I wouldn't be of any help.

So I waited.

"Hold on guys," I thought to myself, "I'll be there soon."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Aaand, that's it. **

**Toto: Seriously? You only added like, three paraghaphs! SMALL PARAGRAPHS!**

**Me: And? I needed the cliffhanger. LOL**

**Toto: -facepaw-**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue  part 1

**Me: Okay! I have created two new OCs! Say hi!**

**Tom: Hiiii girlfriend!**

**Angset: Somebody give me a gun...**

**Me: Well, introduce yourselves!**

**Tom: Um, hi! This is my first day in an A/N so I'll just be myself. I'll tell you the truth: I'm not gay, but nost people think that I am because of my personality, but I don't care about what they say ^-^**

**Angset: I wont tell you anything about me except for the fact that I used to be king. **

**Yema: He used to ruuule the wooorld, seas would rise when he gave the word...**

**Angset: SHUT YOUR HOLE! **

**Yema: ...That's what she said!**

**Angset: -sigh- I'm just gonna ignore you. I hate everyone. Except myself. Duh. **

**Yema: YOU CANNOT IGNORE THE AWESOMENESS!**

**Me: ...Maybe I didn't told you guys that Yema, Pony and I are (human women, duh) the same person, but I HAVE MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES (not really lol, it's just for fun, okay? Don't send me to a nuthouse!) AND I ENJOY THEM TO THE FULLEST!**

**Toto: I'm her dog, a white poodle (original, I know...) and I live with her so believe me when she says that she enjoys them TO THE FULLEST.**

**Pony: -laughs hysterically-**

**Me: OH DON'T HAVE SUCH A DIRTY MIND!**

**Pony: I can't... Help it... -continues laughing-**

**Tom: -le gasp- Oh my Vogue! We're totally getting off subject here guys!**

**Me: Tom's right! SOMEBODY DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**-crickets chirping-**

**Fang: You guys are so weird. **

**Yema: Oh thank you!**

**Fang: Whenever.**

**Angset: I want to freaking kill someone.**

**Me: Angsy, boy, go to your room, put on your old crown, pretend to be king again for a while, and then come back.**

**Angset: -sigh- Fine. -leaves to do all that-**

**Me: Angset does that to control a bit his temper. It's like a drug for him. I should write a oneshot about how all of the Em Brigade (all of us) came to be... **

**Pony: Em, you're getting off track AGAIN.**

**Me: Right! Fang, do the disclaimer.**

**Fang: -sigh- She doesn't own. Not even me. Well... It's a long story...**

**Me: Thanks, Fang. I really should make that oneshot... I can make it right now instead of—**

**Everyone else: ON WITH THE STORY!**

,,-"-,,"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,

Chapter 6: Rescue - part 1

Iggy POV

"Aaand, we're done." said a low voice from ahead of us. My thoughts about right now? We just finished filming something.

"Ah, that went well." said Dylan's voice from beside. That piece of—

"RIGHT?" He pulled my gasoline-soaked hair. I groaned, and he let go.

Before they started making this tape (I knew because someone said 'ACTION' and Dylan started to talk) Dylan—I guessed—gave us a oh-so-lovely, gasoline bath. I wouldn't have noticed they gave it to Max too if she hadn't been swearing and cursing at them and their ancestors for ever and ever. And she says I have a dirty language...

Then, they covered our mouths and eyes. Yes, they even covered MY eyes. Seriously people? SERIOUSLY?

So we couldn't talk. At all. Damn.

I really had no idea what the tape they recorded was about. All the while Dylan was talking, my mind was somewhere else. I don't remember exactly where, but not with the rest of my body, that's for sure.

At one point I tried to make an escape plan, but I soon figured out that it would be no help.

Even if I MIRACULOUSLY came up with one that actually worked, how could I tell it to Max? Besides the fact that I literally can't see our odds in this situation, I'm useless. I always am. And will always be. We couldn't get out of this one by ourselves.

"So, Max, tell me..." Dylan started to talk to Max, but I tuned them off. She could tell me later. IF we got out of this.

As always, Dylan never stopped talking to her and never told me anything. But I'm used to it. Everybody ignore the blind boy. Even in my own kidnap I'm being ignored! ...Not that I want attention right NOW. I mean, it's a freaking KIDNAP.

God, this smell of gasoline is sickening! I think I already have a diesel-high. Ugh.

Hmmm... Maybe they never meant to kidnap ME. I mean, Max wanted to come alone. I didn't want her to come by herself. If I knew this was going to happen, I would still had come along with her.

Somebody had to come rescue us before they accidentally drop a cigar. Let me tell you, by the smell of Dylan's clothes, ANYONE can tell he's a smoker. I noticed the first time he talked to me. Heck, even his breath smelled like smoke.

I hope he's not stupid enough to smoke in here.

I really, really hope not.

Fang POV

Nightime had FINALLY come, and I felt the Hell of a lot better, so the doctors said I was okay to go. I told Dr. M and Ella to go in the car and wait in their house, but the rest of us would fly back home.

Iggy, Max, we're coming.

Max POV

"Fhan iz ghonna kihll iiou." I told Dylan. Well, tried to tell him. He had placed us pieces of cloth covering our mouths and eyes.

Then, with no warning, Dylan yanked off both of my clothe-coverings. He scared me.

He was staring deeply into my eyes. And smirking. "I doubt that. But he'll have more reasons when I finish with you, Max" He grabbed the back of my chair and pulled me away from the living room. I started to scream at the top of my lungs. I then tried to get away from him. Emphasis in 'tried'.

Iggy heard me scream. I thought he was asleep. Or maybe I woke him up. I saw his head snap up as I screamed, and he started to fight off the bounds that had him tied to the chair. He screamed, "Maxh! Wut ar youh doinh to her?" I noticed both of his facial 'bandages' were still in place. "Dyhlan, I shwear I'm 'onna kiwll youh!" But I couldn't see him anymore.

Dylan was pulling me up the stairs. Now I was screaming obscenities to him, cursing at everything he was. He nodded to a couple of those Eraser-things and they moved appart, letting us go into a room.

It was Fang's room.

I heard a pained cry from downstairs. Oh no, Iggy... That's sweet of him, but I'm gonna kill him for getting hurt trying to save me.

Dylan then took out something from his pocket. It was yet another piece of clothing. It was wet with something. Then he placed it in my mouth.

I holded my breath, but I couldn't do that forever. It smelled sweet. Too sweet. It made me sick. My eyes closed unvoluntarily, and I started to drift off into a deep sleep.

No, Max! Wake up! Don't you dare... Fall... Asleep...

Nudge POV

We are currently flying toward our house.

So, stressed...

What was up with Dylan? I admit, I had a crush on him when he finally stopped following Max like a lost puppy. I wasn't jealous, I swear, it's just that if he wasn't interested in Max anymore, then he would look for more options. And he was a sweet guy, and sooo HOT!

But after I saw what he did to Iggy and Max...

I hate him almost more than I hate Jeb.

What had happened to Max and Iggy while we were in the hospital? Did Dylan hurt them? Or worse... Killed them? Oh my God, my eyes were watery again...

Fang... He looked so lost. I knew he felt guilty for all that had happened. He had to know it wasn't his fault. So I flew toward him.

"It's not your fault, you know." He didn't answer. He was looking forward with an angered expression. I knew this face.

When Fang has that face, DO NOT, IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, MESS, BOTHER, OR ANNOY HIM. So I just sighed and flew back to where Gaz and Ange were.

"At least I tried..." I told them. They both smiled to me.

"He's not mad at you," Angel told me, "He just needs time to calm down and think." I nodded.

Now that I think of it, we didn't have a plan. What would we do when we got there?

So I took the risk to keep talking to Fang.

"Fang!" I called over through the deafening wind.

He looked back. His expression was unreadable. But he definitely looked calmer than before. Maybe he and Angel had been talking.

"What happened, Nudge?" He asked with an easy voice.

"Uh, do we, like, have a plan?" I cut myself out before I would piss Fang off.

He thought for a moment. "When we get there, you and Gaz look for Iggy. Angel and I will look for Max. If we find them fast, just go out with them or carry them out if you have to. If there are guards, and definitely will be, take out ALL of them before you do anything." He made emphasis in the 'all'.

"Sir, yes sir!" Angel, Gasman and I saluted at the same time.

Fang grinned softly, and then turned his head back toward the front. We now could just barely see our house with our raptor vision. It flickered with a few lights. We quickened our pace as much as we could.

We got there in a minute.

Fang rushed over to the door and kicked it open, just so we wouldn't waste time if it was locked.

We all stopped dead with our mouths in an O for a second.

The first thing I see?

Iggy, tied up to a chair, soaked in gasoline, being punched in the stomach repeatedly by huge, bulkier Erasers, his face full of blood and bruises, his eyes and mouth covered, pain in his expression, groaning loudly with every hit.

The Erasers stopped, looked at us, and smirked while they cracked their knuckles. They were seven here in the living room. One said, "The dark boy's mine." and growled.

Fang answered, "More like, 'you're all mine'" And also growled.

We didn't have time to think or react, when Fang had lunged at the nearest Eraser, and broke his neck. Next, he punched another one's face so fast, I became dizzy by looking at his fists move. I could almost see smoke rising from them. Wait... I actually COULD see smoke come from his hands... What the heck?

The Eraser fell to the floor, unconscious, as another one attacked Fang. The Eraser punched the side of his head, but Fang recovered quickly and grabbed his neck with both hands. The Eraser howled in pain as we could hear a hissing sound coming from them. Fang let go and the Eraser's neck was burned. Literally, BURNED. Not on fire, but you could see his muscles boil.

We just stood there, thinking, "What the eff? Did Fang just BURN that guy?"

Fang finished off the rest in the blink of an eye, as we went toward Iggy to help him. "Iggy! Oh my God, what did they do to you?" I said while we untied his hands and feet, and took off the clothes from his face. Fang was kneeling by him, cleaning the blood with the clothes we took off. "Max... Upstairs..." He said panting.

That is one thing I admire so much about Iggy. He is the least self-centered person in the planet.

Fang stood up and said, "Change of plans. You guys take Iggy outside. Treat his wounds. I'll go find Max." We did as he told us to do. Gazzy and I helped him walk, and Angel found a hidden mini-cave were we could treat Iggy.

I took off my backpack to look for the medical kit. I took off his shirt. Ange started with the cuts on his face and torso.

Fang, I hope you know what you're doing...

Fang POV

I ran upstairs where Iggy said Max was.

I felt so warm... Almost like if I had a fever. Well, I was sure my blood was boiling in anger, maybe that explained it.

I found out that the hallway was empty, except for two more of those Hell-dogs. I finished them off in no time.

I smashed open the door of Max's room. Empty. Nudge's room, empty too. Iggy's room, empty too. My room, emp—

Max was there.

Sprawled on my bed.

Her hands and feet tied to the corners of my bed.

And she was naked.

No...

I mean, I couldn't see her because she had a disordered blanket on top, but all of her clothes were on the floor. And also someone else's clothes...

What did that ef-ing clone do?

As soon as I placed a foot inside my room, I felt a powerful punch to my back between my wings. I fell hands-down on the floor, panting to keep any pained sounds inside.

That spot between our wings is pretty sensitive. It has more nerves than any other body part, because that's where our wings connect to our back.

I swallowed back the pain, turned and punched this guy's face so hard I think my knuckles broke. It was Dylan. As I expected. He just looked at me, and said, "You like what I did to Maxie?" The single thought about him and Max together...

No, I couldn't bare to think about it.

I couldn't move.

I was in a state of trance.

But I also felt weird...

I looked down at my hands.

Guess what? They were RED. They were freaking, color red. Almost glowing. And they felt hot. The weirdest part? There was smoke coming out of them.

But I could figure out why the heck my hands were this way later.

Right now, I just wanted so bad to kill the clone standing in front of me.

So I lunged at him.

-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-,,-"-

**Me: And that's it. Stay tuned for the second part of the rescue!**

**Tom: Don't forget to rate and review!**

**Angset: ...And, go check, out... -squints at script- What is this word?**

**Me: Forget it Angsy...**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 Rescue part 2

**GAH! I hate middle school! I've had FREAKING INDUSTRIAL QUANTITIES OF HOMEWORK, plus FIVE TESTS COMING IN NEXT WEEK... And I still have time to do this :D**

**Okay so last time I left you guys with this TERRIBLE cliffy, so the long A/N will be at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything written in the following chapter. Just the plot and some minor things...**

_**WARNING**_** you will get angry at me because this chapter is so damn short... :S**

-00:00-00:00-00:00-00:00-00:00-00:00-00:00-

Chapter 7: Rescue - part 2

Fang POV

Just one thought was going through my mind.

'Kill Dylan.'

So that was precisely what I was trying to do. I aimed a punch to his face, but he dodged it easily and he jabbed my stomach, (now I can say that he literally hates my guts...) and he kneed me in the face.

Owch... I fell backwards. Besides being strong, Dylan was strongER than me. Shi-mmmery biscuits...

My hands still felt weird... Felt hot...

I stood up fast and grabbed Dylan's arm and punched his face with my free hand. He screamed in pain, but instead of blocking y fists, he nailed at his arm (the one I was grabbing). I let go, and he had the shape of my hand marked with bubbles of skin. His arm was freaking BOILING in front of me.

My hands could... burn?

Dafuq?

Dylan turned around, still groaning for his arm, and I took advantage of the situation by grabbing his wings and breaking his wing bones. He may be stronger, but I'm still a birdkid.

He screamed in pain, again, while I went beside Max and took the handcuffs in my hands. They melted in seconds.

Was this a dream? A nightmare? I didn't have any idea... But if life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, right?

I melted the other handcuffs and lifted Max, still with the blanket on top (for when the kids see her) and tried not to use my hands too much.

_Max Max Max I'm so sorry I'm so sorry..._

Dylan didn't even notice us when we left. He was still yelling in agony for his burned skin. Was it a new skill? I hoped so. The Flock needed as many advantages as possible.

I ran downstairs where I saw all of those Erasers-in-more-steroids-than-normal dead on the floor. There were about three hundred, all piled up in our living room. Why were they all dead? When we came in there weren't as much... Who killed them? And why? I have to give him/her my thank-yous.

I was about to go to the front door when one of those Erasers stood up in front of me, blocking my path.

He growled at me. I growled back.

I couldn't fight him; I had Max in my arms.

Then, the worst thing that I could have imagined at that time happened.

He took out a lighter, turned it on, and threw it to the ground.

"No!"

The next moment, me and Max were surrounded by huge, roaring flames.

-00:00-00:00-00:00-00:00-00:00-00:00-00:00-

**Me: AND YET _ANOTHER_ CLIFFHANGER.**

**Tom: You love to see them suffer right?**

**Angset:_ I_ like to see _everyone_ suffer.**

**Me: It's not that... I love you guys, but I also love cliffys :3333**

**Toto: Yeah, we noticed...**

**Me: Well, be grateful! At least this cliffhanger is not as HUGE as others!**

**Tom: For me, this is the biggest one yet...**

**Me: Oh then just wait 'till I write further chapters...**

**Toto: Uh oh...**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8 It's beautiful Wait what!

**Me: IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOORRYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING! IT'S JUST THAT I'VE HAD LITERATURE EXAM, SPANISH EXAM, AND MATH EXAM! You know, MMAATTHH! But I'm back, so... S****ome people have asked me why hasn't Fang been in my AN's. He was busy being lazy... But he's BACK!**

**Fang: Joy...**

**Yema: ...TO THE WOOORLD! THE LOORD HAAS COOOME!**

**Me: 0.o**

**Fang: 0.o**

**Yema: ...AND I DOOON'T REMEEEMBER MOOORE!**

**Me: Okay, right... Let's move on...**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride no es mío. Es de James Patterson, por ahora...**

**Fang: Yo saber también español!**

**Me: -.- Fang, Google Translate doesn't work... I mean, it works for a word, but not for a whole phrase. Did you know what you said? You said "Also I spanish know!". If you want to say "My name is Fang" it will translate it wrong in the other language. It will probably sound like "Fang name is my" in the other language... Google Translate is a b****... **

**Fang: Oh... Well then, I have nothing better to do with my life right now, so... Can you teach me spanish?**

**Me: 'Kay Fang, I'll teach you. In fact... You just gave me an idea for a story!**

**Fang: Oh no...**

**Me: FANG'S SPANISH CLASES**

**Fang: Oh my God.**

**Me: Expect a new story soon guys!**

**Fang: Anyway, back to THIS story...**

0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0

Chapter 8: It's beautiful... wait what?

Gazzy POV

I can't bare this...

My best friend looked like crap, and all because I wasn't there to stick a bomb in those Erasers' heads.

Nudge was crying, with Iggy's head on her lap. Angel had a wet towel on his head. I was just standing outside guarding the cave for when Fang came back with Max, or if some more of those bad guys came near, so I could blow their minds, literaly.

I know Max would kill me if she could hear my thoughts. Angel can, but Max doesn't know about the language Angel uses in her head either, so...

I wanted so bad to be at Iggy's side, but I had to protect him if something bad came.

It was dark. I didn't have time to make a fire for light, and even with our night vision, it was hard to see Nudge, Angel, and Iggy.

Iggy suddenly groaned. Angel and Nudge went nearer. He was waking up!

I was mad. I mean, why can't I be at his side? I'm his nearest friend! I don't sense anything bad coming nea—wait... No no no, forget I said that last thing...

There was something bad that would happen... I could feel it.

"Uh, guys? Brace yourselves..." I told them.

"What? Why?" Nudge said.

I quickly told her about my skill. After that, I went beside Iggy (FINALLY) to protect him and the girls if that bad thing happened to us.

We waited, like five minutes, until...

"Oh no, no no no!" Angel said. "Fang, get out of there!" She probably just read his mind. What happened?

"What happened?" Nudge and I said at the same time.

Angel just shot us a very, VERY worried look, and...

WHOOSH

Something bright and hot appeared behind me. I turned around to see what it was and...

Oh.

My.

GOD!

It's a fire!

Wooow... It was beautiful. So big... And bright...

...And it was consuming our house. Wait. WHAT?

Shit! ...Sorry.

"Max! Fang!" I yelled to the dancing, hipnotizing fire.

No... Did they die?

Now the girls were crying loudly. And hugging. Igs was still unconsciouss, but he was coming back.

They can't die. We would be alone. They wouldn't protect us. Iggy needs their help, we don't know what to do!

Tears sudenly blurred my vision. No...

Guys, don't die...

0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0

**Me: Short, filler, I know. You hate me. Next chapter is VERY IMPORTANT! **

**Fang: Yeah. I guess that you guys already know what will happen to the "me" in the story. Heh, that sounded weird...**

**Pony: Okay Em, now go write something else. Like, a new oneshot or that Spanish Classes story.**

**Me: YEAH!**

**R&**R!


	9. Chapter 9 Explain it to me

**Me: I'm sorry I haven't been in here for a while, its just that I had test week and OH GOD WAS IT AWFUL!**

**Fang: It definitely was. She made me do the exams with her. I probably failed.**

**Me: I bet you even failed to write your name :P**

**Fang: **_**Oh wow **_**that was **_**sooo**_** offensive! -.-**

**Me: Ef you.**

**Fang: No thank you.**

**Me: ... Anyway... OKAY OKAY OKAY IMPORTANT CHAPTER! And without a cliffhanger to please you readers hehe.**

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Chapter 9: Explain it to me

Nudge POV

They died. They definitely died. There was nothing I could do. We were dead meat.

Angel and Gazzy were both hugging me and crying. I couldn't stop crying either, as I watched the flames completely consume our house. House... There is none right now.

What if Iggy died? Would I have to be responsible?

I can't be responsible! I'm not responsible!

One day, Max told me to wash my, laundry, but... Max... Oh God! Why did you guys DIE?

I can't believe it!

It's unbearable!

"...Is it me... Or it smells... like cooked raw meat..." Iggy said. OH IGGY!

"IGGY! YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD DIE!" I couldn't talk anymore because my face was smashed against his chest. Maybe it hurt him, but I didn't care. I would hug him like there was no tomorrow. Angel and Gazzy joined me immediately.

He was so tense. So it really hurt him. Sorry for you, Igs. "Why are you guys all crying? I won't die. I wouldn't leave you," he said almost in a whisper.

"It's not—not that... Our house is... on fire... And Ma—ax and F... Fang are... still inside..." Angel managed to say.

Iggy's face went from curious to worried as Angel finished. His eyes became watery.

Oh God no, not more tears. My eyes threw waterfalls. And hearing Angel's voice so heartbroken and lost was simply destroying me on the inside. I cried harder.

Iggy's shirt was soaked. I hoped he didn't mind, because we would sure fill it more with tears.

Iggy was now hugging all of us with his long, conforting arms. He was crying silently with us. I had never seen him cry before.

He was always our fatherly figure (with Fang... Fang... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?) and seeing him broken made me broken too.

Angel suddenly jumped back, and she looked happy and excited. "Oh my God oh my God oh my God!" she screamed. Me and the boys were like 'what?' but then I thought, _Jesus Christ maybe she heard their thoughts and they're alive! _So I got excited too. I think we all thought that at the same time, because we all ran after Angel as she cried _even_ harder at the entrance of the cave.

Then I saw a black figure rise up toward us from the flames.

**OW MAH GAAWD!**

They're alive, they're alive, they're alive!

Thank goodness!

As the figure came nearer, I noticed it was Fang carrying Max, but she had something wrapped over her body.

"What's happening?" An annoyed Iggy asked.

"Max and Fang are alive!" I answered. His face lit up in such a way, that my eyes filled with tears, yet _again._

When Fang landed he would have been tackled if he didn't have Max on his arms. But he did, so we knelt beside Max when he placed her down.

But...

She was...

Naked?

With a...

Blanket on top...?

Uh oh...

Ew ew ew ew what happened?

I think Fang felt all of our gazed down on him because he said, "Dylan did it..." His face contorted with such anger that he scared me...

He went to the other side of the cave and sat down looking at his hands as if they were a totally new discovery. Fang's weird, leave him like that.

Me and Angel dressed Max with left over clothes we found in my backpack. A pair of, well... _Underwear_... A torn jeans and a tank top of mine that was too big for me. It fit her perfectly.

Max POV

Ugh...

My head hurt like hell...

I felt uncomfortable...

I was lying in, rocks?

I slowly opened my eyes, to see that my head was in Nudge's lap. She immediately noticed I was awake. "Max! Max, oh my God, you're fine! Guys! She's awake! Come on!" I saw the Flock come near. "Hey guys," I managed. My throat felt sore. I tried to sit up, but my hips felt sore too. Wha...?

I guess the Flock noticed that, because Fang became angry, and the rest was looking back and forth between themselves uncomfortably.

"What happened to me?" I demanded. They all just looked at Fang.

Nudge started, "Well, Fang got the video of you and Iggy on his blog so we flew here at night, we found Iggy being punched by those, _things_, so we brought him back, but Fang stayed to look for you, and we came with Iggy to this cave and waited for you, but the, the house, uh..." Tears were forming in her. I sat up, groaning in silence for the pain, but I managed to sit down.

"It's okay, Nudge. Let me continue," Fang told her. She just nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. Now I was really curious.

"So," Fang started, "they went with Igs, and I looked for you all over the house, and found you in my room..." He took a calming breath. "You were naked," What? "And Dylan was there too." WHAT? "I didn't _see _anything but your clothes and his' were on the floor... You were passed out, and I fought Dylan, and I bur—well, I took you out, but as we were going to the door, an Eraser took a match, and set the house on fire. I have no idea of how the he-c-k we got out, but we got out, and here we are." He looked at me straight in the eyes.

Did I have _sex_ with _Dylan?_

That couldn't be!

I mean!

COME ON!

Ew!

I was with Fang, how did I...?

He druged me.

"Max!" Fang yelled at me. What? Did he say something? "Answer me!" I couldn't say anything. I was in a state of trance. Was I going to have a child? That was probably the most important question I wanted an answer to.

"Okay, this is getting too awkward..." Iggy interrupted my thoughts. "Lets just forget that for tonight and just be happy about you two being alive, 'kay? Who wants to eat?"

"ME!"

"Me two!"

"Me three!"

"Igs, you don't even have to ask that."

"Okay then, let me start a fire." He said. He got a match from his pocket, then grabbed a rock, and was about to light it up with some dry leaves he had already placed, when Fang interrupted.

"Iggy wait..."

We all looked at him.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I just—wanna try something." He then proceeded to grab a bunch of the dry leaves, and his hand started to glow. _Glow? _The leaves started to throw out smoke. A little flame came out of his palm, and it lit up the leaves. Then he placed them with the rest, and the fire started burning.

"What just happened?" Iggy asked. Nudge started explaining him.

"It's a new skill..." I said in total shock.

"I guess..." He answered.

"Maybe that's why you didn't die in the fire!" Gazzy said with sudden excitement. Maybe he was right...

After eating roasted rabbit with the fire Fang started (those words still feel weird in my mouth) we stacked fists and got cozy to fall asleep.

I placed my head in Fang's stomach. We probably looked like a T'. Like a very crooked and deformed T'.

"Nice skill" I told him. "I only hope you don't become a pyro. It's more than enough with two."

"No guaranties..." he answered.

We both laughed silently.

I was glad that he still loved me, considering what happened to me at the house...

He started to snap his fingers repeatedly. After a while, it got annoying. I looked up to see why was he doing that.

Then I got all impressed again.

Every time he snaped his fingers, a tiny flame would make its way out, and then in would die out as soon as it came. Then Fang would snap his fingers again and another flame would come and then go. His face looked much younger and curious, concentrated in the litle fire that he would make every time.

"I love you, you know that?" I said kind of unconsciously.

He stopped snapping his fingers, "Of course I know. I love you too," he kissed my forehead.

His relaxed and steady breathing invited me to sleep. It felt like a lullaby to me.

I fell asleep in minutes.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**Me: Okay, no cliffy!**

**Fang: Yeah, cool. WHAT ABOUT MY SPANISH CLASSES!**

**Me: Hehe, ahorita Fang, ahorita...**

**Fang: She has vbeen talking in spanish ALL DAY with Pony and they both laugh and look at me! I hate being laughed at...**

**Me: That's why we do it Fang -smirk-**

**Fang: I guessed that.**

**Me: Fang, que estupido oh por Dios... -laughs-**

**Fang: SEE?**

**Me: Okay okay, I'll start with your classes now.**

**Fang: :D**

_****HEY PEOPLE PLEASE READ THIS:**_

_**I have a Figment . com (remove spaces) account! If you don't know what it is then go and look it up! It's awesome! Look for me as "Maxine Nulette" and plz read my storiezz! Thanks for your time guys! And remember my OC Angset? He's gonna be in one of my stories!****_

**Fang: So go and look up her Figment account so she wont bother me all week about the few followers she has.**

**Me: Actually a friend of my school has an account too. Her username's "Mariana Rdz" so look at her story too! "The Blind Girl" It's awesome! And she doesn't know that I'm advertizing her story in here haha.**

**Fang: Okay now, Rn'R!**

**Me: BYE GUYS! SEE YA'LL AT FIGMENT . COM!**


	10. Chapter 10 Realize it and spill it

**Me: Okay, TENTH CHAPTER! YAY! And, I know I'm a horrible updater... It's just that all my free time I've been using it to read **_**Game Over**_** from the Daniel X series and starting **_**The Hunger Games **_**AND another book called **_**El Médico **_**(The Doctor) AAAANNNNDDDD for writting on Figment :S sorry guys...**

**Fang: At least you're updating now, after you downloaded 37 FREAKING SONGS!**

**Me: What can I say? I'm a musichollic.**

**Fang: Yeah, I noticed...**

**Me: Fang has been doing good on his spanish classes. The first chapter is gonna be really boring, but I **_**TTRRIIEEDD**_** to make it funnier. Even more emphasize on "TRIED".**

**Fang: Yeah, it's not funny at all. At least for me... **

**Me: Whatevs... Back to the chapter... The first part is just after the ending of the previous chappie and the second part is a week later, just so ya' know.**

**Disclaimer: I freaking **_**wish **_**I owned everything mentioned in this story. But of course, I don't. :'(**

**-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-**

Chapter 10: Realize it and spill it.

Fang POV

After Max fell asleep, I couldn't do the same.

Why had that motherf***** done _that_ to Max? I mean, at the beginning we both wanted to rip each other's throats out with our nails, but we eventually got cool after Max and I kept being a couple for some months. After that, he had been going out almost every night, for outdoor flights. Some times, he didn't come back to the house for a couple of days, and then he'd _magically_ re-appear in his room.

What was all that about?

And what about Max? She, well... We still hadn't done _it. _She asked me not to, not yet anyway... But I didn't mind that. Love isn't about sex. And we still loved each other.

But I couldn't stand the thought about her being _used_ like a freaking _sex toy_ for no reason. What I'm saying is, why would Dylan do that? Ugh, just thinking about him made me hot.

Not_ that_ kind of _hot_! Perverts...

I was literally _hot, _my hands were getting warmer by the second. I tried to control my anger so I wouldn't wake up the Flock with an accidental fire. I reached out for my backpack and took out a water bottle.

I scooted over to one side, but not too much so Max's head was still over my stomach. I spilled some water over my hands, and they immediately made a _pssshhhh_ing sound. Like if my hands were pieces of meat roasting on a hot pan. Damnit... I made too much noise.

I drank the whole bottle just to see if it made any difference... I was panicking out of nowhere. _Oh God oh God oh God Fang just don't set yourself on fire... You'd hurt Max and the rest of the Flock._ I thought.

Thank goodness the water did some effect. It helped me cool off. The panic I had just felt didn't made any help on making me sleep, though.

And, thanks to the water, I needed to pee.

Too bad. I would wait 'till morning. I don't want to wake up Max. She almost never sleeps. And now, she looks so peaceful and young. Oh, I love her so much.

I took her hand and kissed it, then tried to sleep.

Big surprise! I couldn't.

A WEEK LATER

Max POV

Okay, I'll be direct with you.

The Flock and I have been living with my mom since our house... Burned down. Things are pretty normal between me and the rest of the Flock, especially Fang, thank goodness. I thought the, uh... You-know-what would make things _really_ awkward, but it didn't. I love him so freaking much.

My mom, Ella and Jeb still didn't know about what had happened, they just knew that our house was gone. Me and the Flock made a promise not to tell anyone unless I told them to. Which of course, I wouldn't.

We were all watching INCEPTION, when all of the sudden, I needed to puke. Oh God... I ran to the bathroom, everyone watching me as I stood up and sprinted to the nearest toilet. I barfed until I think I almost fell asleep from exhaustion. I heard footsteps coming near, and soon saw Fang and my mom coming near.

"Sweety, are you okay? Was it spoiled food you ate or something?" She asked me as she kneed beside me and hugged me. Fang sat at our side.

"I... I don't think so... The last thing I ate were the burritos you did for all of us, and I'm the only one sick, so..." If the whole family would have been vomiting, then it would have made sense, but I was the only one.

Then, a thought crossed my mind. I looked at Fang with terror, and he looked at me. He suddenly realized what I was thinking. He then proceeded to stare at the floor and grab his forehead.

"Mom? What date is today?" I asked slowly, already freaked out waiting for the answer.

"The 15th, why?" She said, a bit confused at the question.

Oh no... 15th?

My... My period. It was late.

One of my hands unconsciously went down to grab my stomach. Could I be... _pregnant_? With _Dylan's_ child?

My mom looked at Fang's and my horrified expresions, and her face went from confused to angry.

"Fang. Did you make my daughter _pregnant?" _She screamed at him. We both turned at her.

"No no no no Mom, we haven't done _anything!"_ I protested. Fang kept silent, still shocked, unable to say a word.

My mom's expression softened, "Then, what happened?"

I sighed, then took a look at Fang. His gaze was fixed on my eyes. He nodded softly. I knew he would help me. He moved closer and placed a hand around my waist as he could. We were still on the floor.

"Mom," I started, panic and nervousness flooding me, "there's something you should know about the day that our house burned down..."

**-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-**

**Me: Aaaand, no big cliffy, I hope. This is no cliffhanger for me.**

**Fang: I guess you guys can guess what will happen.**

**Me: No they don't... -evil smirk-**

**Fang: 0.o**

**Me: I have a favor to ask you guys. Well, I have a plot from here, but it's not very good... Ideas are appreciated, thanks! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CUTE! :3333333 OH, and thank you a lot for sticking with me. I realize I have to pdate faster, I'm really sorry.**

**Fang: I think that's it for now.**

**Me: Bye guys! Reviews make updates faster!**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11 New Member

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Pony: We're sorry we haven't been updating in a while...**

**Me: But here's chapter 11 of Now Save Me!**

**Pony: Wow... Chapter 11!**

**Me: A new decade!**

**Yema: Okay enough...**

**Me: Hey hey hey hey! Pleas eplease please I know this is the second time I do this but hey! Readers on Figment, go follow me! I feel like a Forever Alone in there :(**

**Fang: And on the real world you do too.**

**Me: That's right... It's because I **_**am**_** one :'(**

**Pony: Enough with the rambling...**

**Yema: Let's move on to...**

**Me: CHAPTER 11!**

**Fang: She doesn't own.**

Chapter 11: New Member

Max POV

So, we're at the hospital right now.

Fang and I explained what had happened to my mom, and well... She cried, we all hugged, and then she got pissed at the whole world.

Just the three of us had gone to the hospital.

Fang seemed very uncomfortable all the way, but when we got here he placed a hand around my waist, planted a kiss on my forehead, and gave me a reasuring smile. "It's gonna be okay, Max, I love you."

"Thanks. I love you too." I answered.

"Why the 'thanks'?" He asked curious.

"Well, for one moment, I thought you would—"

"Max Martinez?" said the nurse.

I sighed. "I'll tell you later," I told Fang. He still looked curious, and hurt for some reason.

We walked to the checking room, and the doctor told me to lay down. Once I did, "Hello, my name's Dr. Devin, and I'm gonna be checking your baby." he said. Yes, we were here to get a radiography or whatever. He grabbed what looked like a straight microphone and put some kind of gel on it. "This is gonna feel cold..." He said as he placed the side with gel on my swelled stomach. I shivered slightly. Damnit, it _was_ cold.

Fang came and holded my hand. We smiled at each other. Then, him, my mom and I looked at the screen. It mostly looked like a black and white fuzzy, old movie, but as Dr. Devin moved the "microphone" around my belly, it became easier to see a figure.

A baby's figure.

It was too small yet, and the, uh... Rape, had been like a week ago, but I looked like I had already two months or more. Maybe it was our birdkid metabolism.

"Well, looks like the baby's fine. It's too early to know it's gender, but if he or she stays this healthy, we will know in about three more months." He looked happy. I smiled at him, and then at the screen.

I couldn't believe I would have a _baby._

Something alive, tiny, and fragile growing inside of me.

I started to think...

Actually, I didn't want this baby... Dylan was the father, I didn't know if I could even look at it without feeling hate over it.

I don't know... I'd better abort it, 'cause if I don't, I'd definitely kill it when it's born.

My eyes wandered to Fang, who was looking at the minuscule figure on the screen with love and almost awe. His eyes looked glassy, and I squeezed his hand.

He looked at me and squeezed back.

My mom. My mom was crying _full out._ "Aweh, come here, mom," she sniffed and came and took my other hand. At least she was smiling.

After like ten minutes, "Well, I think we're done." said the doctor. He helped me sit up and gave me a towel to clean the gel off my stomach. I did and thanked him afterwards. He then added, "You can have some pictures," he said as he handed Fang small pictures. They looked like screenshots of the radiography. Fang thanked him too and they shook hands.

We walked outside to the cashier.

While my mom was paying, Fang talked to me, "So..." he said kind-of-plafully, "what was what you were going to tell me, before we got in there?"

Huh? Oh... "You mean, why the 'thanks'?"

He nodded.

"Well, for an instant, I thought that you would be angry at me for what happened..."

His face softened. "Max, it wasn't your fault. Why would I hate you if you did nothing wrong?" I smiled.

This made me think...

The baby did nothing wrong. _Why did I hate it?_

Oh God... I'm a terrible person. I won't kill a baby... If I did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Why did I think about freaking _killing it?_ I hate me...

My hand went to my stomach unconsiously.

My mom finished, and we then headed back home.

Fang POV

When we got home from the hospital, we decided to fill everyone in about what had happened.

We made everyone sit down at the living room. Gazzy, and Angel were on the floor, while Ella, Iggy, and Nudge were on the couch. Me, Max and Dr. M were on the other couch.

"Guys," Max started to say, "you know that about a week ago, Iggy and I went to the house to check on Dylan, to see if he hadn't done anything, right?"

They all nodded in... Rememberance? Rememberness? I don't know... Iggy kept his serious face, and Angel was making faces toward Max's stomach. That kid's weird...

"Anyway, umm... When we got there, well, you know what happened to Iggy..." He shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Poor Iggy. When I got to the cave with Max that day, hee looked so beaten up... "But most of you don't know what happened to me. Before you guys got there and took Iggy out, Dylan dragged me upstairs, took me to Fang's room, and slept me with a piece of clothe soaked with something that smelled sweet. After that, I just woke up at the cave..." She saw me sadly.

I'm going to fill in that blank for them.

"Okay, my turn. When we got to the house, Nudge, Gaz, and Angel took Iggy out, but I stayed to look for Max, and I found her in my room, naked, and... Dylan was there." I took a deep breath as I took in everyone's expressions. They were all astonished and almost grossed out (in Gazzy's case), but mostly surprised and angry. Except for Max and Dr. M. obviously. "Then I fought Dylan and carried Max out, but before we got out of the house, one of those Erasers lit the house on fire. That's when I discovered my skill." I quickly snapped my fingers and a flame ingited from my index finger. I snapped again and it was gone. Oh yeah, I've been practicing. Nudge explained Iggy what I had just done. "I have no idea how, but I made it out with Max safe and not burned, and flew to the cave, and you know the rest."

"Actually, " Max told me, "they don't." What?

I guess she saw my face of confusion, because she just rolled her eyes and started telling the Flock about today's visit to the doctor. Oh, _that. _Heh.

"Today, Fang, my mom and I went to the doctor to check on my stomach." Max said with excitement. "Guess what? We've got a new member!"

**Me: That's it!**

**Pony: But not for today...**

**Yema: Check on next chapter!**

**Me: Two chapters in one day to compensate for the long wait! **

**R&R&Babies!**


	12. Chapter 12 So that's why!

**Me: Chapter 12!**

**Fang: Enough... Let's move on to the chapter.**

**Me: Right right.**

**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera James Patterson, Maximum Ride sería mío, pero no, así que...**

**-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-**

Chapter 12: So that's why!

Max POV

"Oooh! So that's why!" Angel cried out just as I finished. Say whu...? "Now I get it!" She announced again.

We all had the same idiotic faces, so I asked, "What happened, Ange?"

She was almost laughing. "I could hear thoughts coming from you, but they weren't _yours._ They must be the baby's thoughts." She beamed.

My mouth opened in a big wide O. "Really?"

"Yeah!" She smiled at all of us.

"Oh my GAWD, Angel you must must must must tell us what it is thinking right now! It's so cute! I love baby's! One day, when I have mine, I'll name her Sarah Selena, or if it's a boy, probably James—"

She got cut off, "What is it thinking about right now?" Fang asked from his seat next to mine. He looked like a little child discovering a new toy in Christmas.

"Umm... Her thoughts are a bit blurry, but—"

"Wait wait wait. It's a girl?" He asked again.

"Yeah. And... She loves your voice. And she thinks Nudge's vice is annoying."

Everyone laughed at that one. Except, of course, Nudge. She crossed her arms, but still smiled.

Iggy then spoke up, "And what does she think about _my_ voice?" He said kind of bragging but still lovingly-curious.

"She likes it too. But not as much as Fang's. Ha-ha." She said mockingly. Iggy then said, "Aw... But my voice is sexier than Fang's, right guys?"

We all stayed quiet.

"Fine. It's not." He said sad but still jockiing.

"Ha." Fang said bragging "My voice is more..." he then made a stupid face. He was probably looking for a word. He didn't find it. But I did.

"More loving, right?" I told him, then kissed him quickly on his lips.

Angel then got really excited, "Aww! I'm sorry Fang, but Max's voice is her favorite." Now we all laughed.

After maybe half an hour of jocking and "talking" with the baby, we all headed to do our stuff. But Fang and I went to my room.

We just lay there on my bed and started talking about the baby, and the future.

It was nice.

"Mmm, how about, Allyson?" Fang said, looking deamingly at the ceiling.

"You like that name?" I said with a grimace. I didn't want to be rude, but this was _my_ baby we were talking about.

"You don't" He asked softly.

"Hmm, I don't know... I prefer Adamina."

"Is that even a name?" He asked, supressing laughter.

"Well, it is." I said in a stupid-girl voice.

"How about Alana?"

"How about Taylor?"

"Emmerald?"

"Judy?"

"Anna?"

"Valerie?"

"Fawn?"

"Alexa?"

"Philomenna Christinne Evangeline?"

We both stayed in silence.

Then laughed our heads off.

Suddenly, our faces turned toward each other, and we stopped laughing, but still smiled.

And then we kissed.

Fang may not be the real father, but he acted, and felt like it.

**-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-**

**Me: Okay okay okaaaay!**

**Pony: Did you like the chapter?**

**Yema: Review if you liked both the last ones!**

**Me: Oh, and you saw the confussion that rised about the name!**

**Pony: Help Max and Fang with the name!**

**Yema: Review or PM girl names!**

**Me: Thanks again for everything guys!**

**R&R&FAX!**


	13. Chapter 13 Welcome Sarah!

**Long A/N's at the end...**

**For now, enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Welcome Sarah!

Max POV

So, after a month of this terrible mood and uncomfortableness, my belly looks bigger that my head. I stopped seeing my feet a couple of weeks ago. You know, with the super fast metabolism and all...

We had to go to different hospitals every time I needed an X-ray so the doctors wouldn't suspect anything. You know, with the super fast metabolism and all...

Wait... Did I just say that? Ugh, now I'm repeating things like a mad person.

But finally, _finally,_ in about ten more days (says my mom) I will have Sarah.

Yep, Fang and I came up with a name we both like. It took us the whole month, but it was worth it. Sarah. We totally loved it.

The whole Flock looks like a brigade right now. Soldier Nudge is in charge of Sarah's clothes, haircuts, and style in general. Soldier Iggy will prepare her food depending on how old is she and what does she like. Soldier Gazzy is in charge of her entertainment. Soldier Angel will be reading her mind constantly so we know what she wants or needs. General "Mom" Valencia is in charge of everything when someone can't or just won't do their work. Well, maybe except Angel's work, right?

But the previous is just what they think and say to me.

I have a better idea...

Torture Fang with all of those tasks. I know he'll have to do them when I ask him with _my_ bambi eyes. Fang's helpful like that.

A kiss on my cheek brings me back from Lalaland. Fang. I've been laying on bed since morning, with too much of a headache to get up, although I've had the urge to pee almost since I woke up. It wasn't a Voice Headache (as I started calling them), but it's pretty close.

"Head hurts?" Fang asks. He just know me that much. I simply nod. Then, I hear his light footsteps walk away toward my salvation. By the sunlight flowing through my window, I guess it must be about 9 a.m.

Fang comes back with a pill and a glass of water. I place the pill a bit too far back on my tongue and it's down before I can take a sip of water. But I still drink it, 'cause I haven't given anything to my stomach today.

"Oh great. Now I _really_ have to pee..." I say frustrated after I finish the glass. Fang just grins.

He grabs my hand and helps me up, because it's hard now with Sarah weighting me down. We walk together to the bathroom, but he won't leave. He has a smile on, but he's still in the bathroom with me.

"Umm, get out?" I say, almost laughing. He steps back (still with a comic grin) and I close the door softly, shaking my head. Oh, Fang and his weird humor...

I pee for what felt (oh-so-good I might add) like half an hour, and went out to the kitchen.

"Heyy Max! How are you doing?" Nudge asked cheerfully, skipping toward me. Before I could answer, the Nudge Channel continued... "How's the baby doing? Aww your belly's getting big! I hope Sarah's fine. Anyway would you like breakfast? Everyone already ate but I wanted to wait for you and Sarah to eat." She (finally) finished with a beaming smile.

"Thanks for waiting, sweety. That's nice." I sat down with her to eat what was left of the pancakes I guessed Iggy made. Nudge babbled the whole time, just stopping for swallowing (not even for chewing, ok?), and after a while my stomach hurt. My hand went down on it instinctively. I guess Nudge noticed, 'cause she noticed and asked, "Do you feel ok? You look a little pale, Max..."

But I couldn't answer. The pain had grown on those few seconds from almost nothing to an agonizing pang on my stomach. Like if my belly wanted to explode. Wait... Sarah...

"The baby..." I managed to wheeze out to Nudge. She understood quickly and screamed for The rest to come down. I tried to get up, but it was too difficult. Nudge helped me up and walked with me toward the front door.

"GUYS! SARAH IS COMING! OMG the baby! FANG!" Nudge continued louder this time. In milliseconds Fang was downstairs by my side with Nudge.

The rest of the Flock came down after him. My mom and Ella were out shopping for Sarah or something. UGH it was so freacking painful!

"Max? Is it Sarah?" Fang asked weakly. I just nodded when another wave of pain rushed through me, and I fell, unable to bear it anymore.

"Iggy! Come help me!" I heard Fang yell, then I simply felt that someone lifted me again, and Fang and Iggy carried me.

The rest was fuzzy. I remember getting in a car (maybe mom's...), yelling and cursing (maybe mine...), but mostly the pain getting bigger and bigger every second.

The most vivid memory I have from those moments was me looking out the window of the car, watching a sign that said "Albert Highway. St. Joseph Medical Center 20 km." And suddenly, I felt the most painful thing I've ever felt on my miserable few years of life. No broken rib, arm, leg, or anything compared to that pain. No Eraser or Whitecoat had made me fell so much pain, ever. I just wanted it to end. I could hear some familiar voice tell me to push or something, so I obeyed and did.

But that still didn't relieved the pain. I looked around and noticed I was still on the car, Iggy driving, and—wait wait, _Iggy _driving? Oh well, that's not important. I just want this pain to end, _fast._ Besides, someone's on the passenger seat telling him where to go.

So I looked down to my stomach and saw that I was lying sprawled on the whole back seat, and Fang was holding my legs apart, telling me things I couldn't understand. There was a lot of blood, maybe too much. With my experience with injuries I know how much blood you can loose until you pass out, and die, and the amount of blood there was scared me. Who was dying? I hoped it wasn't me.

Suddenly, another wave of pain flooded me, and something inside of me took over, and I felt me scream but couldn't hear me, and I pushed harder this time.

And then, the pain left.

But I still had a hard time hearing. Like everything was underwater and my ears were covered in cotton. But THANK GOD THE PAIN LEFT. I sighed, and I faintly heard some screams, but they weren't mine.

It sounded like a baby bawling. A baby...? A baby! Sarah! So that's why I had that pain... I forgot about it. All I could think of was pushing the pain out. I opened my eyes slightly to see Fang holding Sarah on his arms, covered in blood, but still, his face was so loving that I wanted to cry.

But instead, I felt _exhausted._ I just wanted some sleep, Yeah... Maybe some sleep would make me good... Just... Rest...

Fang POV

Seeing Sarah's birth was the best and the worst thing I have seen in my life. I almost got traumatized for _that, _but seeing her tiny body, her fragile limbs and delicate head were beautiful, mesmerizing. I found my pocket knife and cut the umbilical cord. "Hey Max, sey hi to Sarah." I smiled at Sarah. She didn't answer... "Max?" I looked at Max and, she had her eyes closed...

"Max?" I stretched one arm toward her shoulder and shook her gently, but she wouldn't wake up. Oh no... No no no, this is not good, she lost a lot of blood. Sarah started crying louder. "Iggy! How much 'till the hospital?"

"Fang, you seem to forget that I'm blind..."

Nudge sighed and gave some more instructions to Iggy. "Fang, there still are a couple of minutes left till we get there, why?"

"Max won't wake up..."

"...Oh no. What happened? Is she okay?" Nudge turned around to see us. "Aww! Sarah is sooo cute!"

"NUDGE!" Iggy screamed, already panicking.

"Right right, keep straight, you can go a little faster, Max isn't okay so hurry, there's no one near..." And she kept on telling him where to go.

Oh Max, wake up. Please, Sarah needs you.

I need you.

**And that was it! For today. Don't worry, Max won't die.**

**So, for the long wait...**

**Sorry... It's just that I forgot that I had to update this and when I remembered, I wasn't near a computer to write anything down... Sorry again :(**

**Well, I have good news and bad news. Which first?**

**Fang: Bad first please.**

**Me: I was asking them but ok... It's just that tomorrow I start with partial exams and I will be terribly bussy. That weekend I'll go to the beach, so no updates. The week after, I have school camp, so I probably won't be able to write anything either. And the week after that, I start vacations so... I'LL TRY BUT I DON'T PROMISE ANYTHING...**

**And as for the good news... I HAVE A PLOT YAY! Yesterday I figured out how to finish this thing, and I think I'm probably almost halfway through :DD**

**Also, I'd like to write at least a one-shot of the Hunger Games, and I know it will sound stupid, but of One Direction too... I'm sorry, it's just that I FREAKING LOVE NIALL. That's all.**

**Thanks for staying with me guys, I love you.**

**See ya when I see ya.**

**R&R&FangLovesSarah3**


	14. Chapter 14  The Truth

Chapter 14 - the Truth

Fang POV

You know what I hate more than fighting Erasers? More than the School? More than Jeb? More than Dylan?!

Waiting.

I'm the most impatient person you'll EVER meet.

And this was unbearable.

Besides, I wasn't the only one. Nudge kept mumbling stuff to herself, Gaz and Angel were sitting down but twitching constantly. Iggy was pacing back and forth, I don't know how but he avoided the chairs and the eventual person passing by. But I? I was about to explode.

Max was being held on a hospital room for a check up, and some nurses had taken Sarah for a check up too. They had told us to just wait here for news.

Wait.

Wait...

Are you _fucking serious?!_

__I swear I would have punched a wall because of the stress. I couldn't take it anymore! Jesus, they have been keeping us here almost an hour now!

"Max Martinez"

I literally jumped at Max's mention. The whole Flock turned their heads to listen at the news.

"Yes! ...We're here with her." I told the nurse. She looked sympathetic, with her long black hair on a ponytail. She looked like in her early sixties, with white hair already making its way out. I walked toward her.

She asked, "Are you the father?"

...

Okay I'm going to be honest.

If it wasn't because she wasn't judging me, I would have snapped her neck right there and then. That sole phrase made me remember Dylan, and what he had done, and... Argh!

"No." I said with a straight face. She just moved her head toward Iggy and asked, "Is he?"

Those two words made disturbing images come to my mind which I will not go into much detail with you... I shook my head violently. I guess she understood quickly, and asked if I was the boyfriend. I said yes.

"Alright" she said sadly, turning slightly. "Come" she finished. It was almost a whisper.

We walked about ten steps away from the Flock. They were watching me, questioning me with their eyes.

_**Angel, tell them to wait, I'll be back soon.**_

_****__Okay Fang. We'll be here._

__Just like that, they went back to their own business. I followed the nurse as she turned to the right into an empty hallway. We stopped on the corner, and I don't know why I had the feeling that something bad would happen.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Nick."

"Well, Nick, I don't know how to say this, but..." She took a deep breath. Uh oh. "It's bad news."

My face turned so worried, and the nurse noticed, so she continued before I could ask anything.

"The mom, she's fine. She'll be awake in a couple of hours. But, the baby girl... She couldn't make it."

She couldn't make it.

Couldn't make it...

_Couldn't..._

__I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Sarah...?

But... She had just been in my arms, _alive_, about an hour ago. How did she...?

"How...?" I let the question hang in the air, like a thick blanket of sadness covering everything.

"She was just too small. Some babies are born normal but..." She kept explaining stuff but I just tuned her out.

Sarah couldn't be... Dead? She just couldn't. I grabbed my head with both hands and sank to the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me, but it only mad it ten times worse. If it could be worse that this... Oh god, Sarah...

Jeb POV

"We have it."

"Good" said Dylan from the other line. I sighed. I didn't like this, at all, but the Director wouldn't let me do otherwise...

"We're sending it to you right now."

"Okay." He hung up.

I couldn't believe myself. What am I doing?

_What_ am I doing?

No... I can't do this anymore.

I grabbed the creature in my arms, hid it under a blanket, and made my way out the hospital until it would be safe.

Then I could tell the truth.

I could tell Max the truth.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**OH MY GOD GUYS IM OUT OF INSPIRATION**

**SO LISTEN NO ONE REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER BUT THATS NOT THE POINT**

**THE POINT IS THAT I DONT CARE ABOUT THIS FANFIC ANYMORE**

**LITERALLY DONT**

**SO THESE LAST CHAPTERS WILL BE PROBABLY RUSHED JUST SO YOU'LL KNOW THE END AND THAT'S IT**

**BESIDES**

**I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING BECAUSE KEEPING UP WITH A FANDOM IS TOUGH YA' KNOW**

**BUT ANYWAY**

**I preordered Nevermore! :D Still haven't read it :( Im waiting for it to arrive :)**

**So, I'll probably never use this account anymore :l maybe just for the other story, Come at Me, Zo, even though no one has reviewed either. I just need that idea to get out of my head and into letters, okay? Could you go read it please? Idc if you review, just read it :)**

**I'm getting out of here and into another FF page ;) *hint hint 1D* More on that later...**

**Bai guisee**


End file.
